Home is a Front
by Star the Foxhound
Summary: A Winds of War/ War and Remembrance Fanfic. Captain Pug Henry is on the California during the attack on Pearl Harbor, and then with the letter from Rhoda and Pam showing up unexpected in Hawaii, everything seems to slip out of control.
1. Pearl Harbor

This was written by a friend and I, and so I give credit where credit is due. It started off when I suggested that we write a story based roughly on Pearl Harbor, because had been expecting Pug Henry to be there during the attack, so I wanted to write something where he was. The story then grew into something much bigger then that, since we didn't stop writing. This is the outcome, and I like how it came out. There's a shortage of Winds of War/ War and Remembrance pieces on this site, so I decided to put it up.

My friend, Power, wrote Pam, Rhoda and Warren. I wrote Pug and Janice.

The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance do not belong to either of us. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

From aboard the deck of the California, Captain Pug Henry had watched the planes come in, giving them no time to prepare for the attack. During the first few minutes, the ship was alright, but with the Japanese going after the battleships, they didn't stand much of a chance.

He felt the deck lurch sharply from the first impact, knocking him from his feet so that he fell on his knees onto the deck. Explosions sounded around them, but he could barely comprehend what was happening. No one had expected such an attack.

When he was getting back to his feet, once again he was knocked off of them as a second impact struck against the California, slamming him hard against the rail of the ship. He tried to catch his himself as the boat tipped, grabbing for the railing, but before he knew it, he found himself in the water.

Everything was a blear in his mind, debris from different hits hitting the water or floating beside him, the sound of battle ringing in his ears. He didn't even register it at first when a piece of metal from something, what he had no idea, sliced into his shoulder, drawing a steady flow of blood. But then the pain came and he struggled to swim towards the shore, the world seeming to go to hell around him.

Warren heard it before he saw it, could hear each punch into the air as the bombs were dropped. Running, he could now see the smoke rising above the damage, the fires visible even. Suddenly he realized who was on one of those ships, the California. All of this came to him suddenly, scared him inside.

The salt water stung the wound on his shoulder, but he did his best to ignore it as he swam towards the shore. A bomb that missed it's target struck a piece of wood that he'd been going towards, and the blow sent the pieces flying all around him with the force of the impact. One of the pieces caught him on the side of the cheek and the force was enough to lodge itself into his skin, but that was really what Pug was worried about. He had to either make it to the shore or find something else he could grab onto.

It felt like he was in the water for hours, but he knew it could only be minutes. But then he saw another piece of debris, another piece of wood floating nearby and he grabbed onto it, pulling himself partly onto it.

He ran toward the shore, looked around for something to do, someone to help. There was so much damaged, so many screams already. Fear gripped him, dragged him down to the lowest core of his being. Everything seemed so full of death and pain, nothing made simple sense. Finding a group of men boarding a small boat to help survivors, he ran for it, jumped aboard.

Pug continued to hold onto the piece of wood, laying about halfway onto it with his face resting against it. He was partly dazed by what was happening, wished that he was still on the ship were he might be useful. However, lucked seemed to be against him as something else splashed into the water beside him, and he was knocked from the wood and thrown back into the water.

For a short time he felt under, and when he came back up he was coughing up water, all of his mind focused on keeping himself afloat.

The boat sailed along, moving slower then he wanted it too. Searching, looking, he finally saw someone, shouted and pointed. The figure on the piece of wood floated gently in the terror, every so often gasping for breath. They sailed toward him, men leaning over and grabbing him out of the water.

There wasn't anything that he could do but swim, and so that was what he did. With every move he made, the wound on his shoulder stung painfully, but he just kept going.

They continued, finding more and more people. Finally he saw who he was looking for. Waving his arm, he shouted for Pug, trying to get his attention.

Hearing the shout, Pug paused and looked over there before seeing his son and started swimming towards them until he reached the point. He felt relieved both to see Warren, and to see the small boat.

Going over to the side, he pulled Pug out of the water, said, "Dad..." He hugged him closely, tears gently running down his face. The fear of the situation had pushed him farther then he wanted at all.

Returning the embrace for a moment, Pug sank wearily against the side of the boat, breathing heavily before he brought a hand up his cheek, felt the piece of wood that had caught there and pulled it free, ignoring the wound on his left shoulder that was staining the area of his uniform around it red.

He glanced in the direction of the California, a blank expression on his face.

Warren didn't have time to sit, continued to drag more and more people into the boat. Finally it was full, couldn't take another person if they tried. They began to move toward the shore, avoiding the debris. Sitting beside his father, he said, "Dad...are you alright?"

"What?" He turned his head to look at his son before nodding. "Yes. I'm fine."

Looking over him, Warren said, "Dad, your bleeding..." He put his hand to the wound, trying to stop bleeding as best he could.

Pug glanced down at the wound, before looking back at his son's face. He wasn't really sure what to say, and so didn't say anything, looked at Warren for a moment before turning his attention to where the California was. He knew it hadn't come out of it very well, his first chance to command a battleship, lasting barely a day.

Warren held onto the wound tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. "Dad...Dad, can you hear me?" He looked up, could see that they were nearing the shore.

Once again he looked back at Warren. "Yes, I can hear you."

This time, he glanced towards the shore, his expression still blank as they approached.

Once they landed everyone seemed to flood off, each man limping toward the shoreline. They were one of the last off of the boat, Warren holding his father close to him. "Don't worry, Dad...you'll be fine..."

Pug limped slightly as he left the boat, hesitating when they were on the shore as he looked back into the harbor, seeing the smoke from the fires. He could barely register what was happening, felt numb inside as he just stared in that direction.

Warren continued forward, finding medics standing there, helping those. Screaming, he said, "Help! Someone...anyone..."

Pug turned his attention back to his son upon hearing the shout, unsure as to why Warren was asking for help. He glanced back at the fleet once more before following him, not saying anything.

One of the medics came over, looked at Pug. "Oh...sir, I need you to come with me..." The medic reached out to help Warren carry his father over to a table.

"There's people worse off," Pug said, "I'm alright."

But he allowed them to guide him over to the table.

Laying him on the table, the medic looked over the wound, called over someone else. "Looks like the bullet went clear through...You're a lucky man." They both nodded, began to bandage the wound. Warren stood there, his face pale, trying to act calm.

Pug didn't move as they treated him. When they finished, he sat up and then left the table, making room for another man to be treated. Still not having anything to say, he glanced towards Warren.

Warren watched him, began to move toward his home. It was a quite a trip by foot, but they made it. Once there he set his father down on the couch, went to get a warm towel. Handing it to Pug, he said, "Here."

Pug took it, but looked at it in confusion, still soaking wet from his dip in the harbor and still dazed from everything that was happening. "What's this for?"

"To clean y'rself up...and for that." He took it from his father, wiped his head where a cut was. "Do you have any other cuts?"

: He shook his head, although he wasn't entirely certain. It was at this point that Janice came into the room holding Vic. She had heard their voices, and felt relieved that they were both alive. "Hi Warren," she said, before looking at her father-in-law. "Are you alright, Dad?"

He turned to her, tried to give a smile. Instead he turned back to Pug, continued to clean the wound as best he could.

"I'm fine, Janice," Pug said, falling silent for a moment before looking towards Warren. "I'm going to put on some dry clothes."

While a lot of his clothes were on the California, he had dropped some things off at his sons house, planning on visiting there when he was in port since he didn't have a house of his own in Pearl Harbor. Getting up without waiting for an answer, Pug headed towards the stairs.

Janice watched him go until he disappeared from their sight.

Warren turned to Janice, sighed. "He...He was on the ship. I had to drag him out of the water..." His eyes slowly began to fill with tears, the shock of the entire battle coming to him.

Setting their child down on the carpet where she could still keep an eye on him, Janice went and embraced her husband. "But you found him," she said softly, "And he'll be alright."

He hugged her closely, said, "Yeah...I know..." He wanted to believe her, wanted to know he would be alright. However, he couldn't be sure, was still scared.

She put a hand to his face before giving him a quick kiss. "And you're safe too."

For a moment she paused, before speaking again. "I can't believe the Japs did this. There was no warning..."

He nodded, wasn't actually thinking about the attack as much as his father. "I know...It was very sudden, I could see it from my plane...I was shot down, swam to shore...Ran all the way down there. It was...terrible."

Janice also nodded, was about to say something when Pug returned, dressed in his navy blue uniform instead of the khaki uniform he'd been wearing at the time of the attack. He looked slightly better when he wasn't soaking wet with a bloodstain clearly visible on the shoulder of his uniform. But he still looked worn and exhausted.

Warren let go of Janice, walked over to Pug. "Dad, please, lay down on the couch..." He motioned to the furniture, trying to get his father to rest for a little while.

Sinking down onto the couch, Pug looked towards the window, although knew that he would see nothing considering that they were five miles from the harbor. He wanted to know what was happening out there.

Warren looked toward the window himself, looked back at his father. "Don't worry about it, dad. There are plenty of other men to worry about it. You just rest for a bit." He looked around, went to go get a blanket. Returning with one, he handed it to Pug, motioned for him to lay down.

Pug was too exhausted to protest, although he didn't lay down, closed his eyes in the position he was in. While he hadn't really been planning on it, after a few minutes he slipped into a restless sleep.


	2. Letter From Rhoda

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hours slipped by and Pug didn't stir. But after a time, his eyes flickered open and he sat up fully, looking around.

Warren looked over, saw his father slowly wake up. Sitting beside him, Warren asked, "How do you feel?"

"Alright, considering," Pug said, looking towards his son when Warren sat down beside him. "Have you heard anything new while I was out?"

"Yeah..." He nodded, really didn't want to mention what was going on. It was all so terrible, the destruction well beyond what many could think. "We have this for you." He reached out, handed him the letters that had found there way there. One of the few things they had been effective in today was getting a few items back to him.

Thank you." Pug took the letters and flipped through them, wincing slightly as the wound on his shoulder felt stiff from not being moved for hours. Finding a letter from Rhoda, he selected that one and started to open it.

Warren watched him, nodded as his father went through each letter. Seeing him stop at one to read, he got up to give Pug some privacy.

Pug opened the letter and started to read, put then he froze, staring in shock at the piece of paper in his hand. The words he'd just read were a sharp blow to his heart as he reread the words Rhoda wrote in her usual style, telling him that she'd fallen in love with another man.

Warren watched his father for a moment, trying to see what could be going on. Slowly he walked back over, sat down beside his father and looked at his face. "Dad...everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine." Pug folded the letter and stood up, not having any intentation of telling his son the contents of the letter he held in his hand. Leaving the rest of his mail unopened on the table next to the couch, he grabbed a bottle of wine, and disappeared up the stairs, shutting himself into the spare room which had become his for however long he decided to stay with his son and daughter in law.

Putting the letter down on a table, Pug drank the entire bottle, before collapsing on the bed without taking off his uniform, out cold.

Warren sat there, knew something wasn't right. He watched his father leave, could hear it in his voice. Turning to Janice, he said, "I know something's wrong...I know it."

Janice was silent for a moment. "He was reading his mail, something there must have upset him."

She looked at the mail Pug had left on the table.

He watched her for a moment, almost wanted to say that she shouldn't do that, going through his private mail. However, curiosity got to him, making him want to read the letter as well.

Picking up the letters from the table, she flipped through them. "None of the ones here are open."

"He must of taking it with him." Nodding, he looked at the stairs, then looked down.

"Go upstairs and check on him," Janice suggested, "See if you can figure out what happened."

Looking over at her, he thought for a moment. "I don't want him to feel pressed...his got enough to think about." Nodding, he looked up at the stairs again.

"I'll go see if he's alright," Janice said, heading towards the stairs and going up. She knocked on the closed door of the room, but upon getting no answer slowly opened the door and looked inside. Looking the room over, she saw Pug was out cold on the bed, and she also saw the wine bottle on the floor and went to pick it up.

On her way out, Janice noticed the letter on the desk and picked it up, scanning it quickly before her eyes grew wide and she took that and brought it downstairs as well to rejoin Warren.

"He drank the whole bottle... he's out cold," she said, putting the bottle down on the table and then holding out the letter to Warren. "And I found this."

He watched her, looked at the letter in her hand. It was too personal for him to look at, yet he still wanted to know what it said. "Did you read it, Janice?"

Janice nodded. "I read some of it, enough to figure out what's bothering him."

"What'd it say?" He didn't want to read it, felt uncomfortable with the idea.

She was silent for a moment, unsure of how to put what she had read into words. "Why don't you just read it, Warren?"

"I...I can't read my dad's mail. It's too awkward...can you read it too me?" Honestly it made no difference, but in his mind he felt if it wasn't him actually reading it nothing was hurt.

"Alright."

Janice looked at him for a moment before looking down at the letter and starting to read it out loud.

"Dear Pug,

I know this is the worse possible way to break this news to you, in a letter which will reach you in a fareaway place. I know how unfair it is. Pug, my love, you've always had my doubts that I was cut out to be a Navy wife. After all these years, I suppose I've proved it. Ever since Berlin, during your long abstances, I've been seeing a lot of Palmer Kirby and the fact is..."

She trailed off then and looked up at Warren for a moment before continuing. "The fact is, I've fallen in love with him. For months I have been in such turmoil over what to do and I couldn't bring myself to tell you. But Palmer has offered to marry me. I have decided that I want to accept, and now write to you to ask for a divorce. It's not that I don't love you, Pug. I do. But..."

Once again Janice trailed off, deciding against reading anymore.

He sat there, stared off into space. It...wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. How could this have happened?

She stared at him for a moment, putting the letter down before putting a hand on his arm. "Warren, are you alright?"

"No...'m not alright..." He sat there, didn't say anything else. He blinked several times, trying to process it all.

Not sure what to say, Janice wrapped her arms around him. "It's getting late Warren, why don't we get some rest?"

He hugged her back, simply sat there. "I...I don't know what to think right now, Janice. I just...just want to think for a moment."

Janice kissed his cheek, then stood up. "I'll leave you alone then. Goodnight, love."

He nodded, kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Janice...I'll be up in a while."

With a nod, Janice went up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Warren sat there for some time, simply stared into the darkness. Deciding to go to bed, he walked upstairs. Stopping beside the room where his father slept, he stared at it, thinking for a second. Opening the door, he entered it, watched his father sleep. Laying down beside the bed, he slowly drifted asleep, trying to feel comforted by his father's presence.


	3. Unexpected Visiter

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

At about five in the morning, Pug Henry woke up. He noticed his son asleep on the floor and while he was surprised, he didn't think too much about it, just stepped over Warren and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later Warren woke, found that his father was no longer on his bed. Wiping his eyes and standing, he walked out of the room and heard the shower stop, knew it was his father. Standing beside the door, he waited for Pug to exit.

Pug came out wearing a bathrobe, having decided against putting the uniform back on considering that the bandage around his shoulder was wet from the shower and he didn't want to get his uniform wet. He still looked worn even after the sleep he'd gotten.

"Good morning, Warren," he said upon seeing his son.

"Hey, Dad..." Warren nodded, looked down for a moment. "Dad...I read the letter..."

This statement caught Pug by surprise and he stared at Warren for a moment. He hadn't been planning to tell any of the children about the letter, was hoping that he could patch things up with Rhoda and talk to her about it. Since he was unsure of what to say, he didn't say anything.

He looked up at Pug, looked into his eyes. "Dad..." A few tears fell down his eyes, the idea of all of this getting to him.

Still unsure of what to say, Pug wrapped his arms around his son. "I'm going to talk to her, Warren."

"I know, Dad...it's just..." He sighed through the tears, trying to make sense of it stll in his mind. "I never thought this would happen...not to you two..."

"Me neither, Warren." He turned towards the stairs then and went down them to look at the rest of his mail that he hadn't opened the day before.

Warren stood there, trying to think of what to say now. Following his father, he stood on the stairs, watched Pug for a moment.

Pug looked towards his son from the letter he'd been reading. "Did I empty the bottle?"

Warren nodded, walked down. "Yeah, you did...Pretty quickly, too."

"I only remember the first half." Pug sighed and looked down at the letter he was holding again. It was amazing how quickly everything could change.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." He nodded, looked at his father. "Dad...did you...see this coming?"

Pug shook his head, setting the letter aside and picking up another. "No."

"Are...are you alright?" His continued to stare at Pug, wasn't sure how he was taking it.

Unsure of how to respond, Pug didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm not really sure what to think right now."

Warren nodded, walked over to Pug. "Dad...it'll be alright."

He nodded, and looked up at his son. "Yeah, I know, Warren."

Warren wasn't sure how to talk to his father about this, the man so stiff and secure with his emotions. Simply nodding, he sighed and looked around.

Since his son didn't say anything, Pug also remained silent, as he continued to read his mail.

There was a knock on the door, making Warren turn and walk over. Opening the door he stared at the woman standing there. "Hello?"

Pug didn't glance towards the door, was still reading his mail.

"Yes, I'm looking for Victor Henry?" Pam stood there, looked through the door. Seeing the man in question, she said, "Pug!"

Hearing his name, Pug looked up from his mail, and stared in shock at the woman standing in the doorway. Of all the people to show up. She couldn't have gotten the letter he'd mailed out telling her not to come, it was too soon after he'd sent it.

Warren looked at her, then turned to his father. "Dad, do you know her?"

"Yes, her father was working in Berlin at the same time I was there," Pug said simply, standing up and going to the door, not sure what to make of Pam showing up like this. "Pam, what the devil are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Pug..." She nodded, tried to get into the house for a moment. Warren didn't move, didn't like the look at she was giving his father. "Dad...who is she?"

Pug looked towards his son. "Her name is Pamela Tudsbury," he said, "I met her father and her aboard that boat your mother and I took to Berlin. Our paths have crossed a few times in our travels since."

Pam nodded, looked at him for a moment. Warren didn't stop his questioning, asked, "Why would she come here?"

"That's what I was asking her," Pug said, "Let her in Warren, there's no use in all of us standing in the doorway."

Warren nodded, opened the door wider. "Alright..." Pam entered slowly, watching Pug at all times.

Going back over to the couch Pug sat down in the same spot he'd been in a few minutes earlier before looking towards Pam again. "You couldn't have gotten my letter, I only sent it out two days ago. Why did you come here?"

"Well...I wanted to see you, Pug." Nodding, she looked back over to Warren for a moment, who was still staring at her.

He also looked back at Warren. "Do you want to get us all something to drink?"

If he could avoid it, he'd rather not have his son listening to what he had to say to Pam, although he wasn't really sure what to say to her.

Warren nodded, walked out of the room without another word.

Pam stared at Warren as he left, turned to Pug. "I've been worried sick...Ever since the plane crash, and now the attack here..." She walked over to him, hugged him tightly.

Wincing from the pain in his shoulder when she hugged him, Pug still wasn't entirely sure what to say. "You shouldn't have come here, I told you to wait for my letter."

"I didn't get a letter...I might have left before it was sent..."

"You probably did if you're here now." Pug said. The tight hold she had on him wasn't helping the pain in his shoulder. "Pam, can you let go?"

"Why, Pug?" Looking up at him, she has a confused look on her face.

He wasn't sure how to answer that, gently pulled himself away from Pam, the movement pulling down the shoulder of the bathrobe he was wearing and revealing the bandage that was still wet from his shower. Quickly he pulled it back up over his shoulder.

She put her hands to her mouth, gasped. A single tear came down her face, a shocked look on her face. "Pug..."

"Don't worry about it," he said, looking down for a moment before looking back up at her and meeting her eyes. "Pam, you shouldn't have come here."

"But...I needed to see you..." She nodded, leaned in and kissed him. "I really did."

Despite everything that had happened, Pug could not resist kissing her back. This love that he had for her, he didn't quite understand. It had come to be across Europe, but he knew that she was young for him, and he was married to Rhoda. Rhoda's letter didn't mean that he was free, if he could, he was going to keep their marriage. But that didn't change the fact that he loved this other woman.

A glass fell, liquid flowing out of it. "Well...guess you don't need those drinks..."

At the sound of his son's voice, Pug looked up quickly. His luck wasn't very good it seemed lately. This was the worst moment Warren could have picked to return with the drinks. A few more seconds and he wouldn't have seen anything.

Warren stared at both of them, a blank look on his face.

"Warren..." He wasn't really sure what to say to his son.

"No...no." He pointed his finger at his father, turned and walked up the stairs.

Standing up, Pug moved to follow him. "Warren, we need to talk."

Turning, Warren said, "No... No." He turned back around, continued.

Glancing back at Pamela for a moment, Pug turned and went up the stairs. "Warren, listen to me."

"No, Victor, I'm not going to." Warren was angry, to say the least. To call his father by his first name meant something.

He stared at his son, stung. He didn't want his son to be angry at him, but decided that it would be a good idea to give his son time to cool off and so turned and went into the room he'd spent the night in.

Wanting to leave his son alone, he figured the best plan would be to leave the house for a bit, but he had to get dressed first. Getting out a clean khaki uniform that wasn't stained with his blood like the other one, Pug got dressed and came back downstairs to where he'd left Pam.

Pam sat there, hadn't move or really even breathed. The tense situation had hurt her, the idea of how much she had just hurt this family getting to her. Looking up at Pug with tears still dripping down her face, she said, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright." He said, going over to her and holding out his right hand for her to take. "Let's go for a walk, and we can talk."

Looking up, she asked, "But...what about Warren? Are you going to talk to him?"

He needs some time alone," Pug said, "I'll talk with him later."

Nodding a little she stood, looked up at him. "Alright...we can go."

Walking with her to the door, and then out into the sunlight, Pug didn't say anything for a minute, was trying to gather his thoughts. "I got a letter from Rhoda."

There was a moment of silence, then a question. "What did it say?"

"She's asked me for a divorce," Pug said.

looked up, wasn't sure to be happy or sad. She was happy, they could be together. But then again, Pug was going through so much. "I'm...so sorry."

He nodded, looked down towards the ground for a moment. "I'm not sure what's going to happen."

She nodded, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Are you...alright?"

"I'm alright." He said, "Considering the situation."

He paused. "The California is out of action, for at least a year and a half."

"I know. I saw the port...it's...terrible."

Pug nodded again. "We didn't have any warning. It hasn't been an easy few days."

"I'm sure." She leaned over, hugged him tight.

He winced slightly, gave her a quick embrace with his good arm. "I have to talk to Rhoda, figure out what's going on."

"Of course..." She bit her lip, looked down. "If...If she wants the divorce...Will you..."

Pug was silent for a little while. "If I can, I'm going to stay married to her Pamela. I love you, you know that, but she's my wife. If she really wants the divorce, however, then yes, I will."

"I know, Pug...I know." She nodded, looked down.

"I love you." The fact came to his lips like it had in Russia not so long ago. Pug stared into her eyes, knew that he cared greatly for this young woman, but he had decided that he was a one woman men, at least until he'd gotten that letter from Rhoda. Now he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"I love you too, Pug. I really do." She nodded, looked back up to him. The situation was difficult for both of them, both realizing how much it could mean for the other. She wanted to marry him, wanted to be with him. However, he was married, cared greatly for his wife. To say that this was a difficult situation was an understatement.

He started walking again, was silent for a few minutes, just enjoying being in her company. Right now, that would have to be enough, until he knew what was happening. "Where are you going to stay here?" he asked.

"I...I really hadn't thought about that." She laughed a bit, realizing her lack of thought. "I was so intent on getting here, seems I forgot what to do once I actually got here. I assume I can get a hotel..."

Pug nodded. "I'm sure that there's a place that has an open room. There aren't many tourists here, not after the attack."

"I imagine so..." She put her head down in thought, trying to decide what to do. "Well... I suppose I'll have to fly back then. Or at least fly to the mainland."

"You can stay here for a little while," Pug said, "Although I have to talk with Rhoda, and I'm not sure where my orders are going to take me next. I want to see if I can get another command."

"Well... don't you have things you need to do? After all, they need all the brains available after this attack. You shouldn't worry about me, not now. I'll find a place to stay, or a way to get back home or the mainland."

Once again Pug nodded, paused as he looked back towards the house. "I should talk with Warren. We've given him a few minutes to collect his thoughts. Where can I find you later?"

"Probably in town. I'll see if I can find a place to stay up there. You take all the time you need." Nodding and giving him a kiss on the cheek, she began to walk over to the taxi that had stayed in place.

He watched her leave, then turned back to the house.


	4. Not As It Seems

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Going back inside the house, Pug looked around for his son. "Warren?"

Warren, like a little boy in a tirade, had not left his own room since his father's departure. Sitting there, sitting on the bed, he tried to figure out what had happened, how all of this could be true.

Finding him there, Pug entered the room, paused for a moment as he looked at his son. "Warren..."

Sticking his hand up again, pointing toward the door, he said, "No...just...No."

"Warren." Pug spoke firmly this time. "We need to talk. And I have a lot that I need to do. I've got to try and talk to your mother about that letter she wrote. I'm not sure that she knows what she wants, or what she's asking for."

"Oh, and it's really that simply, now isn't it?" Warren looked up at his father, began to stand. "Let's just forget what I saw down there, alright? You always think you can do that, treat everything like a military objective, move from one assignment to another... that's not life, Victor, that's hiding from life." Warren was angry, to say the least, still refusing to call his own father "dad".

It took Pug a moment to gather his thoughts. "Warren, listen to me. Pam's a wonderful woman, and I love her but she isn't your mother. If I have a choice, I am going to stay with. That's why I need to talk to her. I don't want this family to be torn apart."

"She's the one that needs talking to? What kind of hypocrite are you? How long have you been seeing that woman, hmmm? How long were you planning to stay were her? Mom's affair ruin your own?"

"It's not like that Warren..." His sons words stung. He'd never wanted Warren to see what he'd seen, hadn't meant for anything to happen like it was happening.

"Oh, it's not? Well then what's it like, then? Please, explain to me. Please, tell me that it's not like you having an affair and thinking that mom's affair should be fixed."

was silent for a moment, not liking where the conversation was going. "I'm not having an affair with Pamela," he said, "I love her, but I want to stay with your mother. That's why I'm going to talk to her."

"You're...You're not having an affair with her?" Warren gave his father a very blank expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, guess I mistook that kiss." He stood, went to close the door, was done with Pug at the moment.

He stared at his son, no other words coming to mind. Turning, Pug left the house again and stared to walk towards the town. Everything felt like it was falling apart.

A few minutes after Pug left, Janice came into the room without any idea what was happening. She paused, and watching him for a moment. "Honey? Is everything alright?"

"No... Everything's not alright..." He shook his head, stood there for a moment.

Janice came into the room and wrapped an arm around him. "What's wrong Warren?"

"A lot of things..." He shook his head, walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Tell me." She followed him to the couch and wrapped her arm around him again.

"You know the letter? The one you read to me?" He sat there, breathing slowly and trying to think the conversation through.

She nodded. "Yes, how's your father taking it?"

"He... He didn't take it well... Took it a lot better, later, though... He's...he's having an affair."

"He is?" Janice stared at him in surprise. Of all the people for that to happen to, she'd never pictured Warren's father the type that would do something like that.

"Yeah, he is..." Warren nodded several times, didn't look up.

Janice wasn't really sure what to say. "With who?"

"Some woman... Pam, or something like that... I don't know..."

"Did you talk to him?" Janice asked, "Maybe you're making a mistake. I can't see your father doing that..."

"I saw him kiss her, Janice. I saw him kiss her right here in our house..."

She was silent, put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll all work out... Did he say anything about your mother?"

"He said he would talk to her... I don't know, Janice. Frankly... frankly I'm not even sure I care."

"Of course you care," Janice said, "They're your parents. You care what they do."

"I don't know anymore, Janice," He looked over at her, sighed. "They...they both aren't acting like they care about each other."

"Then you should hope that no matter what happens," Janice said, "That they are both happy. That's the most important thing, right?"

He looked over at her, stared blankly. Honestly, that's exactly how he should feel, but that's not how it felt. The feelings were angry, fear, confusing... the thought of them being happy had not entered his mind.

She looked back at him, then hugged and kissed him. "I'm sure it'll all work out Warren," She said softly.

He kissed her back, didn't say anything. The entire situation made him very confused, and he didn't wish to discuss it, really. However, he did love his wife and cared deeply for her. "I love you, Janice."

"I love you too, Warren."

* * *

Down in the town, Pug looked around for a sign of Pamela Tudsbury. Since the discussion with his son hadn't gone very well, he wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't been planning on his son to think such things of him, didn't want him too and wished that he could take that one moment back. He didn't regret kissing Pam, but he wished Warren had not chosen that moment to return.

Pam saw him, walked over. "Pug...how'd it go?"

"Not very well," Pug said. "I'm going to go to Washington and talk to Rhoda, I've got a short leave. When I get back I'm going to see about getting another command."

"Alright." She nodded, watched him. "What...what'd he say, Pug? What did Warren say?"

He gave his head a small shake, didn't really want to talk about it. "What will you do, Pam?"

"What do you mean?" She gave him a rather confused look.

"Will you stay here while I go to Washington?" Pug asked.

"Well...I imagine I'll get a flight back to the mainland. I don't really have a reason to stay here."

"I'll write to you then," Pug said, "When I know."

He took her hand, stared into her eyes for a moment, before gently kissing it. Out on the street where there could be people he knew, he didn't want to kiss her on the lips. Not yet at least.

She looked up at him, smiled, nodded. "Alright, Pug... I love you."

"I love you too."

With those words he let go of her hand and turned around before walking away, in the direction of the airport and the plane that would take him to Washington D.C.


	5. Discussion with Rhoda

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

When Pug Henry stepped down from the plane, he glanced around at the people who had gathered. He'd cabled Rhoda and told her what plane he was on, told her to meet him there. They had a lot to discuss, and he was slightly nervous about the topic, wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Rhoda stood there, waved a little. There was only the hint of a smile on her face, nothing broad, simply her usually happiness. Instead of walking over to greet him, she stood, waiting patiently for him to come to her.

Spotting her, Pug turned in that direction and walked over to her, his bag in his right hand to keep pressure from the injured shoulder, although the wound didn't show, was hidden under his uniform. He didn't smile as he stopped in front of her. "Hello, Rhoda."

"Victor..." She nodded, looked down for a moment. This was awkward, to say the least.

While he was surprised by her use of the name she hardly ever used, Pug didn't say anything about it. "Let's get out of the crowd," He said as he started pushing his way through other people who were greeting others getting off the plane.

She followed, didn't seem to mind the request. Going with him until they were finally away, she looked around and said, "What is it you wanted to talk about, Victor?"

"I'm sure you have some idea," Pug said, not really wanting to jump right into the reason for him coming here. "But that can wait until we're at the house."

He continued walking until he found their car, and put his bag into the back.

She walked over, sat in the passenger sit, assuming that Pug would drive. There wasn't another word she planned on saying till they got to the house.

[8:29:02 PM] Bethany Niebanck: Getting into the drivers seat, Pug drove to the house in silence. What could they say to each other? Even talkative Rhoda was being quiet, that seemed to add to the tension he could feel in the air as he drove the familiar streets of Washington to Foxhill. Pulling into the driveway, he got out of the car and got his bag from the bag. "I'm going to change," he said, "I'll meet you in the living room."

He wasn't on duty, so he didn't need to stay in uniform.

Rhoda sat there, silent, sitting in the living room. She tried to think of what she was going to say, anything she could say. In reality there were no words, nothing that could be thought of being said. In the moment, she assumed the words would come... or she hoped they would.

Pug returned a few minutes later in his usual off duty clothes, loosely fitting gray slacks and a white shirt. Stepping into the room, he sat down a little ways away from her and tried to decide where to begin. "Rhoda... about that letter." He paused for a moment. "You couldn't have had worse timing."

"I wasn't thinking about the timing, Victor..." She looked down, didn't have anything else to say about that for the moment. "I'm sorry if I took you by... surprise. I'm sure it was a bit of a shock."

"It was." Pug was having trouble finding the right words. "Is that really what you want? Do you think that Palmer Kirby can make you happy?"

"I am happy, Victor... Pug... " She shook her head, looked up. "I don't know, Pug. I don't know, and I'm not sure I'll ever know. I needed to tell you, though... You needed to know."

He paused again, trying to decide whether he should tell her or not. "You asked for a divorce," he said. "Do you want to marry Palmer Kirby?"

Asking the questions straight out seemed like the best approach to Pug. He wanted to know the answers, and so he was going to ask the questions.

"I...Pug..." She shook her head, looked away from him. "Don't do this, don't try to interrogate me. I don't have to tell you everything." In reality, it was a question that he really did deserve to know about, but she felt trapped at the moment.

"This concerns our entire family, Rhoda," Pug said, "You can't keep going back and forth between Kirby and I. You're going to have to make a decision, and I hope that you think carefully about what you really want."

She nodded, didn't look up. Looking up, she saw the mailman come by, put a couple of letters into the mailbox. Deciding it was a good enough reason to get up and go away from the conversation for a moment, she walked out and took the letters from the box, glanced through them.

Pug remained in the living room, waited for her to return in silence.

Reading over the letters, she opened one from her son, began to read. Her mouth slowly went open, the words almost unbelievable. Rushing back into the house, she held the letter out to Pug, said, "Is this true?"

Taking the letter, Pug scanned it quickly. Of course she would read this in a letter before he had a chance to tell her about Pamela. Looking back up at her, Pug searched for the right words. "Yes, it is, but before you say anything, let me make it clear to you that you are my wife and that if it's possible, I want to save our marriage."

"You come in here, asking me these questions... Criticizing me? After all of this..." She pointed down at the letter, anger on her face. "You... You're not the man I thought you were, Victor Henry."

He stood up, finding himself faced with the anger of his wife. "I was asking you those questions because I want to know where you stand," he said, "We need to settle this, figure out what we want. I've decided that I want to stay with you, but you haven't told me what you want."

"How can I know what you want? I thought I knew you, but with this letter... With this letter, how can I know anything about you? I told you how I felt... I have to hear it from our son..." Anger mixed with sadness, the idea of her son knowing this as well. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"I was going to tell you," Pug said. He really had been, he just hadn't found the right moment. "I understand that it's important we try to be honest with each other. I love her, but I love you too, Rhoda. I don't want this to happen."

"You can't love us both, Victor. You can't do that to me... You either love her or you love me. You can't... can't..." The tears came again, she put her hands into her face.

Pug wasn't sure what to do or say anymore. "What do you want to do Rhoda?" He asked, "I'll do what you want to do. I want you to be happy."

"No, Victor!" She pointed a finger at him, the anger back. "No! You're not going to put this on me! You can't just pretend that I can say something and you're going to stop loving this woman, or that I'm going to stop loving Palmer. It's not that simple."

"Then what do you want?" Pug asked it again, only wanted the answer. He was beginning to lose track of how many times he asked it.

"I want... I want..." Shaking her head, Rhoda looked down again. "I don't know, Victor. I just wish that... that I had never sent that letter..."

He hesitated. "It's not that simple. I came down here so that we could talk face to face. Because we need to make a decision, and making it isn't always an easy one."

"I know that... I just wish..." She shook her head, decided not to go there. "Victor, will you please just give me some time? I need time... time to think..."

After a moment he nodded. "I need to return to Hawaii and see someone about another command. Send word, when you know."

"Victor... Pug... Tell Warren I love him..." She never looked up, simply wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I will." Pug turned and left the room with those words, called a taxi and a few minutes later was gone.


	6. Longing for the Blue Water

This is the first chapter that I've written alone. The second part, however, is taken almost completely from The Winds of War. I used the book while writing it, but most of the lines lean more towards the lines used in the movie, because I've watched that scene multiple times.

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

He arrived in Pearl Harbor after a long plane ride back from Washington, feeling low in spirits. The conversation with Rhoda could have gone much better, instead of them parting with tension in the air. It would have been easier if he'd told her about Pamela before the letter from Warren, but that couldn't be helped after the fact. What was done, was done.

Standing in front of his son's house once again, the door was opened by Janice who smiled faintly. "Dad, come on it. Warren's out on patrol on the Enterprise right now but he'll be in later."

"I'm not planning on staying long," Pug said, "I need to see if there's another command open for me."

Janice stepped to the side to allow her father-in-law into the house. "Will you have something to eat Dad?"

"No thank you, Janice."

As she watched him, Janice couldn't help but think that he looked worn to the bone. Considering the events of the last few days that wasn't surprising. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Pug shook his head. "I'm just going to shower and change, then I'll be on my way."

"Did you hear about the Devilfish?"

Warren had mentioned it the night before, while Pug was away.

"No." Pug waited for her to tell him more, although he was sure that he wasn't going to like what he heard.

"Warren said that the submarine was sunk, there's no word of survivors." She hadn't meant to say it that bluntly. "But it's unofficial, the word could be wrong. Byron could be fine."

He just nodded, wondering what else could possibly go wrong.

"About that other woman… Is it true?" She asked as he turned towards the stairs, unable to help asking."

Pausing, Pug was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, it is."

She watched him go up the stairs, heard the sound of the water turning on and sank down on the couch in disbelief. Of all the families for such a thing to happen to. Janice felt sorry for Victor Henry, even after hearing about Pam. The letter was proof that the divorce, if it went through, was Rhoda's idea. It wasn't fair to blame Pug for that.

He came back downstairs in his white uniform and Janice stood up, smiled faintly. "Where are you going dad, won't you wait for Warren?"

"I can't." Pug shook his head. "I'm going down to Cincpac Personnel, going to see if Jocko Larkin can find me another command."

"That's a good idea, dad."

Janice could see that there was no keeping Pug there. He was a man of business. So she sat back down and watched him as he paused in the doorway of the house, glancing back at her. "I almost forgot. Rhoda sends Warren her love. Will you tell him for me?"

Without waiting for an answer, he was gone.

Less then an hour later, Pug found himself facing Captain Jocko Larkin across the other man's desk. "Pug, it's good to see you," Larkin said, "That's hell about the California."

Pug remained silent at the mention of the ship he'd had all of a day on as the captain.

"Admiral Kimmel is going to be relieved," Larkin continued, "At his own request. His successor will be Admiral Pye. He wants to start shaking up the staff and it happens that he wants you for Operations."

Pug Henry started shaking his head.

"Now hold it, Pug." Larkin held up a hand. "This is as great a break as a man in our class can get. Just remember there are six Iowa class battleships building now, due for commission in twelve to twenty months and you're in line for one."

"Give me a ship," Pug said, "Now. Not in 1943."

"Pug, listen to me. You don't say no to Cincpac."

Pug got to his feet. "Where's Admiral Pye's office?"

Larkin also stood up and glared at him. "Sit down. You son of a bitch, you never could play football or tennis, and you don't think straight either. Now sit down."

"What's the matter Pug?" Larkin asked as the other man sat. "You look green around the gills. Is everything alright?"

"I didn't like losing the California."

"I see. How's Rhoda?"

"Just fine." Pug didn't want to talk about Rhoda after the discussion he'd recently had with her in Washington. He was trying not to think of her at that moment.

Larkin was watching Pug's face. "Let's see. You have a boy on the Enterprise, don't you? Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Pug paused. "I also have a son on the Devilfish."

"I'm sorry, Pug." Larkin had heard about the sinking. He opened a folder on his desk. "The Northampton might conceivably be available."

"The Northampton? God love you Jocko, that's about the heaviest thing we've got left around here."

"Pug, I don't care. A cruiser command doesn't compare to Cincpac's Deputy Chief for Operations and you know it."

"Listen to me, Jocko," Pug said, looking the other straight in the eyes. "I've shuffled all the high-strategy paper I ever want to in this Navy. I'm a sailor and a gunner, and there's a war on. Find me a squadron of minesweepers if you can't find anything else."

He paused and stressed the last part.

"I want to go to sea."

After leaving Cincpac, Pug didn't go back to Warren's house. Instead he went for a long walk. But Janice found him anyway and threw her arms around him. "Dad, we got a call from Captain Larkin. Byron's alright! It wasn't the Devilfish that sunk, it was the Sealion."

Pug felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"He also said," Janice continued, "That she's all yours."

"She's all mine? That's the whole message?"

"He said you'd know what it means."

Pug did know, and it was more good news. Refusing Janice's offer to come to the house, he went instead to the Northampton, to take command of the ship. He was going to sea.


	7. Slipping Under

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Standing on the deck of the Northampton, Captain Victor Henry stared out at the dark water. The stars were out, and the moon, casting a dim light over the water, but not very much. Mostly he was standing in the dark, the lights on the ship kept down so as to blend better into the darkness. All had seemed peaceful, but he hadn't been able to sleep. Instead he had gone to get some fresh air and have some time to think. Time to think about Pamela, and Rhoda, then the way that Warren had dealt with finding out everything. Nothing that was going on was easy, but Pug was happy to be out at sea. That was where be belonged.

Everything seemed so peaceful, that Pug was surprised when he saw ripples in the water a second before the deck jerked out from under him and there was a bright flash of light. He knew exactly what that meant. Torpedoes. Was it a pack of submarines, or maybe just one? Pug wasn't entirely sure.

Getting quickly back to his feet, Pug rushed to the bridge house and seized a microphone. "This is the Captain speaking. All hands to battle stations."

Commander Grigg walked into the bridge, looked around. Seeing Pug, he said, "Captain Henry, what the devil's going on here?" There was another hit, Grigg's eyes flashed up. "We need to get the guns up and ready..."

"There's at least one submarine out there, Commander, possibly more." Pug glanced at him briefly before speaking into the microphone again. "Flood magazines of number three turret and jettison five-inch ready ammo. Repeat, flood magazines of number three turret and jettison five-inch ready ammo. Acknowledge."

"Aye, aye sir," A voice replied.

Pug stepped from the bridge and felt heat hit his face. This surprised him, especially when he saw a fire burning on the stern. "All hands," he spoke into the microphone. "Forward fire-fighting and damage control parties."

There was another blast and once again the deck was jerked out from under his feet.

Grabbing hold of Pug, the Commander said, "Captain, we must abandon ship! It's going down..." He pulled Victor forward, trying to get him out.

He pulled away from Grigg, stared at the fire that some of the men where trying to fight. There was no denying it; the ship had taken a lot of damage. "Get the men and the crew off first, Commander."

"Captain, there's no time for bravado. The ship is going down, and we must all get off." Grabbing the microphone, he called out, "Abandon ship! Get to the lifeboats!" He shouted the words, went back over to get Pug.

Pug had disappeared for a minute into his sea cabin where he grabbed a folding picture frame containing a photograph of the whole family with a small picture of Pamela Tudsbury tucked inside, and the picture of Natalie and baby that Leslie Slote had given him in Russia. Holding the picture frame, he came back to Grigg and handed it to him. "Try to keep my family dry for me Commander, I'll follow you shortly."

"Yes sir." Grigg nodded, saluted. "Don't die out here, Captain. We don't have enough good men like you." He nodded, took the photos and walked off toward the lifeboats.

Returning the salute, Pug walked along the deck of the Northampton, watching the men go by who were heading towards the lifeboats. The ship was starting to list off to the side, filling up with water from the holes the torpedoes had punched in the sides. He wished that he could make port, but knew that the ship wouldn't be able to make it.

Standing there, he stared at what was left of his ship, the ship that he'd been lucky enough to get after the sinking of the California. He wasn't sure he'd get another command now after losing this ship. Maybe this was the end of his time out at sea for a while.

Most of the men had gotten into the lifeboats, and Pug turned to follow them when he heard the sound of an airplane overhead. Looking up, he tried to see which side it was on, although when it started shooting at them, which side it was on began very clear. Something struck the mask, and it fell over, catching Pug in his surprise and throwing him backwards. Losing his balance, Pug slipped down the deck to the part that was listing so much it was almost in the water.

He struck the rail of the ship hard and heard a sickening crack in his right leg a little while before the pain struck. And he knew he wasn't getting back across the deck to the lifeboats.

The lifeboats were slowly lowered, all the personnel getting off the boat. Eventually there seemed that most of them, if not all of them, were wounded in some way. Grigg had done his best to get the men out, knew there were many more. Even though he had looked for Pug, had tried to wait for him, there was no use. Getting on the final lifeboat, Grigg had it lowered, began to sail when yet another torpedo hit the ship.

The torpedo that struck the ship was the last blow for the Northampton and pieces broke off from it in the explosion that followed before it slipped forever under the sea. Pug found himself in the water, struggling to keep himself afloat until he noticed a large piece of wood from the ship of the ship floating near him. Grabbing it, Pug pulled himself up onto this lifeline and prayed that someone would find him.


	8. Terrible News

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was early the next morning and Janice sat in the living room holding Vic in her arms. The baby was an early waker, often woke her up before Warren so that she already had their son changed and feed before her husband would make it downstairs.

This morning, she heard a knock on the door and got up to open it, Vic still in her arms. A very grim Navy officer stood there and handed her an envelope. "I'm sorry," he said simply, before he was gone, having more grim news to bring to other families.

Without looking at it, Janice felt a cold dread stab her heart but quickly she opened it and scanned the words that stated that the Northampton had gone down and that Captain Victor Henry was missing, presumed dead in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"WARREN!" She shouted the name, hoping that he would hear her and come down as she felt the tears start slipping from her eyes. She'd only been in the family for a short time, but she had great respect for her husband's father. How could such a thing have happened?

He heard her, ran downstairs to where she stood at the door. Going over to her, he looked into Janice's eyes. "What is it? What's happened?"

"It's your father..." Her hand shaking slightly she handed him the piece of paper where the news was printed and sat down on the couch, holding Vic close to her as she tried to blink the tears from her eyes. She remembered the last time she'd seen him, right before he'd set sail with the Northampton weeks ago. He had refused to come back with her and wait for Warren to come back from the Enterprise. Janice wished now with all her heart that she had pushed him more to come to the house one more time.

Warren took the paper, quickly read the words on it. Dropping it, he looked at her, his face pale. "No...No...No, no, no, no, no, no..."

Janice stared at him, the tears rolling down her face. She didn't know what to say, wasn't sure if there really were any right words to say in the situation that they found themselves in. All she did was continue to hold Vic close to her, taking comfort in the baby just being there in her arms.

He put his face into his hands, turned and slowly trudged toward the couch. He didn't make it, instead fell just before he got there. Crying into the sofa, he shook his head, shook it again and again.

"Warren..." Janice got up, held Vic with one arm as she put the other hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Though the news hurt her, she could only imagine how much it was hurting him. She knew how she could feel if the letter told news like that about her father.

Taking her arm, he hugged it, looked up at her. "I... I..." He had to tell his mother, hand to tell his brother. All of this greatly worried him still.

"I'm sorry," She said again, her voice soft as she stared into his eyes. "He didn't deserve this." No one deserved it.

He nodded, didn't say anything. There really were no words he could say, nothing that could be said. "Janice... You... We need to tell Mom... I need to tell Mom. She can't get one of these letters..."

"You can call her," Janice said, "She's further away then we are, she might not have gotten the letter yet and you can talk to her before it arrives..."

"No, I can't call her... I couldn't call her." He looked up, wiped the tears away. "I'll go to her... I need to do that much."

She nodded in understanding. "I'll stay here with Vic, you go to her. Do you want to leave today? I can make you something for breakfast before you leave."

Even in the face of the horrible news, Janice wanted to do something that felt normal. She could see Victor Henry's face before her opened eyes; saw him in his white uniform at her wedding, sitting in the car just afterward while Warren was driving him to the airport when he was on his way to Washington and a meeting with the President of the United States. She saw him kneeling beside Vic in the backyard, talking to his grandson; saw him walking up the path to the house to come visit; the first time Warren had introduced her to him. And then there were the recent memories, seeing him on the couch after Pearl Harbor, watching him leave the house when he'd come back from talking to Rhoda while Warren was at sea. And the last time she'd seen him before he'd turned away towards the Northampton. The memories were fewer then Janice would like, there should have been a lot more.

"No, Janice... I'll go today... I'll go now." He nodded, stood to go pack his suitcase. "I need to tell her... can't have someone else do it for me."

"I can make you something while you're packing..." Janice said, also standing with Vic still in her arms, "And then you can eat and go."

"Alright." He wasn't about to argue over something like that, went upstairs and quickly packed some clothing.

While he packed, Janice set Vic down, cooked some eggs and put them on two plates which she placed on the table along with a glass of water. She made a sandwich too, figuring that he might want something while he was on his way to Washington.

Walking downstairs with a suitcase, he looked over at the plate, sighed. "I don't think I'll have time for that, Janice..."

"Eat it quickly," She said, pushing the plate towards him and handing him the sandwich. "Take this with you, it's a long trip to Washington and you'll get hungry."

"They'll serve me food..." He didn't argue more, quickly set his suitcase down and ate the food, then took the sandwich. "Thank you, Janice."

Janice nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck, Warren, and... I'm sorry again. I'm going to miss your father."

He didn't look up at that, decided he wasn't going to accept his death that easily. Nodding, he turned and left for the airport, taking a flight to Washington D.C.

For a moment, Janice stood there, before she picked up Vic again and held him close. They'd named their son for Warren's father, although called him Vic so that it wouldn't get confusing. "Well..." She said softly, truly believing that Pug Henry was dead as she looked into her son's face. "Two Victor Henry's are down to one..."


	9. Telling the Family

This chapter I wrote Rhoda and Madeline. My friend has continued to write Warren.

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The plane landed several hours later, Warren got off and got into a taxi. Minutes later he arrived at the home in Washington D.C., walked up to the house. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he hesitated, was still unsure of what to say. Finally, he tapped it several times.

It was his younger sister, Madeline who opened the door and smiled open seeing him, not yet having heard the news. "Warren, what a surprise!" She said, holding open the door. "Come on in, do you want anything to drink? Mom's out shopping but she should be home soon. She'll be glad to see you."

He tried to smile, walked through the door. Looking around, he said, "So... I beat the letter, then..."

"What letter?" Madeline glanced back at him and went into the kitchen where she poured him a glass of cold water and handed it to him. "Do you mean the one you sent Mom a few weeks ago about that other woman you saw Dad with? That's the last letter we've had from you."

"No..." He shook his head, walked slowly toward the kitchen. "Madeline... Dad... Dad's ship was attacked in the Pacific. He's...missing."

She froze, the smile instantly disappearing from her face as she stared at Warren. "He's missing? For how long?"

"I don't know... The letter just said... His ship sunk, he's missing... presumed dead."

Madeline dropped down into a chair at the kitchen table, her high spirits of a few minutes ago gone. "We've heard no news about that, we had no idea... I missed him last time he was here, I was working... If he's..."

There were tears in her eyes. "The last time we were all together as a family was your wedding... If that's the last time..."

He walked over to her, knelt down. "Madeline, it's not going to be the last time. He's not dead, I know it. You know Dad, nothing as simple as a ship going down is going to kill him... He's probably trying to think of a way to get it back up. He's fine, Madeline... I know it." He tried to smile, could only nod.

"You don't know..." She said softly, "But I want to believe it, I want to hold onto any hope that he's alive. We just don't know, Warren. All we know is that his ship went down... They had to have lifeboats, why wouldn't he be with the other survivors if he's alive?"

"You know Dad... He would stay till the end, probably jumped off the ship right before it was hit. Or got on a boat and floated away. Or he's just unaccounted for with a load of other men... It's going to be fine, Madeline... It will." He nodded, hugged her close.

She also nodded and fell into his arms, burying her face into his chest as the tears continued to run down her cheeks. "I hope you're right, Warren..."

"I know I'm right, Madeline... It'll all be fine." He nodded, again, holding her tight. His own tears were slowly coming up, streaming down his cheek.

Madeline didn't say anything, didn't move from her brother's arms even when she heard the front door open and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Madeline! I'm home!"

A few seconds later, Rhoda Henry appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Warren! What are you doing here? What's going on?"

She hurried forward, putting her bags down as she went to embrace her eldest son.

Warren stood, embraced his mother. "Mom...Hey..." Going through this with Madeline had been tough enough, now with his mother it would be near impossible.

"Shouldn't you still be in Hawaii right now?" Rhoda asked. "You didn't tell us that you were coming to visit. How's Janice and the baby? I'm sure Vic's grown so much since the last time I've seen him! Children always grow up so fast. Why, it feels like just yesterday since you, Byron and Madeline were children. Where has the time gone?"

Madeline watched them, not having the heart to say anything, the tears still on her face.

He watched his mother talk for a moment, let her enjoy the moment. Then, looking at her, he said, "Mom...I need to talk to you... It's about Dad..."

"Is this about that letter you sent me?" Rhoda asked, "I simply can't believe it. Have you talked to your father recently? I haven't even gotten a letter from him."

"Mom... he's missing..." Madeline couldn't stand her mother talking like she was, without knowing of how serious the situation really was. When she said those words, the tears started to flow again.

Rhoda stared at her, lost for words.

"Mom... Dad's ship was hit, he's missing... presumed dead." He still held his mother, waited for his sure response.

She glanced towards Warren then, still shocked. Of course she'd always known the risks as a Navy wife, but hearing about it after the way they'd parted last, hurt more then she ever could have imagined. "When did you find this out? Did you get a letter? I haven't heard anything here, it simply can't be true."

"Mom, I got the letter...You'll probably get the letter soon. I needed to come out here... I thought I should tell you myself."

"Do you have the letter with you?" Rhoda asked.

"Yes..." He reached out, took the letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

Taking the letter, Rhoda read it over, a stunned expression on her face. "It isn't much information," she said, handing the letter back to her son. "We hardly know anything. He could be anywhere, alive or dead and the Navy won't know anything until they either find him alive or find a body. This is horrible!"

She started to pace across the kitchen floor. "I can't believe that this is happening, on top of everything else! As if this family isn't going through enough already!"

"Mom...please stop pacing like that..." Warren watched her, tried to sound calm.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" She stopped pacing for a moment. "I need time alone, stay for a while and keep Madeline company. This family has been apart too much, we can't ever stay together anymore."

Rhoda hurried from the room and Madeline watched her go, remaining silent in her grief and worry.

Warren watched her leave, turned to Madeline. "Hey... are you alright?" He knelt down beside her again, looked into his sister's eyes.

Madeline shook her head. "I don't know, Warren... Not until we find out about Dad..."

"Hey, it'll be fine, don't worry." He hugged her again, nodded.

Hugging him back, Madeline once again buried her face against her brother's chest. "I hope so Warren, I pray so."

Nodding again, he repeated, "It's alright, Madeline...It'll be fine."

How much they both hoped that those words would prove to be true.


	10. Surprise at Sea

This chapter I wrote Rhoda and Madeline. My friend has continued to write Warren.

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Somewhere out in the Pacific Ocean, days after the sinking of the Northampton, Victor Henry was still on the piece of wood he'd dragged himself onto. He hadn't moved, just allowed the waves to carry them where they might go. His mouth was dry from not having any drinkable water, his face pale, his clothes wet from when the waves splashed onto the wood and his right leg was at a slightly awkward angle. Pug was almost certain that he'd broken it when he'd been slammed against the ship's railing. But at the moment, he was barely conscious, barely registering each bob of the waves. It was because of this that he failed to see the submarine that was surfacing nearby.

The submarine was sailing far below the waves, Bryon stood in it, watched the men around him. Slowly they began to rise, heading for the surface. It was common for submarines to resupply on air, allow the fresh sea oxygen to enter the vessel. However, they commonly found little time to do this during war. There had been no attacks in several days in the region of the water, the time seemed appropriate for a surfacing.

Around him, some of the crew and the other officers pushed through the hatch. Whenever they had the chance, they all enjoyed being able to get fresh air instead of the stale air that always filled the inside of the submarine.

Byron got up, walked on the top of the submarine for a moment. In the distance a faint object moved, his squinted his eyes to see what it could be. "Is that... a man?" He turned, called out, "Man overboard!"

The commander of the Devilfish, Captain Carter Aster turned at Byron's call, squinted into the distance at the object. "Yes, that's a man alright," he said, ordering the submarine to turn in that direction.

He couldn't make out any movement as they turned the submarine closer to him, wondered if the man was even still alive.

Byron watched, keeping a close eye on it. "Well... Someone's got to go over there..." He waited for a second as they came closer, jumped into the water and swam toward the man on the plank of wood.

Even when the submarine approached and his son started swimming towards him, Pug Henry did not move an inch, his eyes closed like they had been for most of the time he'd been out on the sea.

Getting to the plank, Byron didn't even glance at the man, didn't get a chance to look at his face. Figuring it would be easier to move the plank then the man, he turned and grabbed hold of the wood, dragging it as the submarine got closer.

Still Pug did not open his eyes, registered the change in movement only as another wave pushing him in another direction.

When they reached the submarine other sailors jumped down, intending to drag the man up. Byron got back on the sub, sat back and took several deep breaths, dragging the plank not being easy.

Other man had gathered on the edge of the submarine to watch and they carefully lifted Pug from the plank and onto the submarine, lying him down and feeling for a pulse.

Byron turned for a moment, asked, "Is he alive?" He turned back around, continued to breathe slowly. Suddenly he thought of something, realized the face he had just gotten a glimpse of looked familiar.

"Yes, he's alive," One of the men answered, "But he needs medical attention."

Pug still hadn't moved, remained where they'd placed him on the submarine.

Turning back to the man, Byron said, "Can you turn him around..."

Carefully, the man rolled Pug over so that Byron could make out the man's features.

Byron stared for a moment, couldn't believe it. "That's...that's my father..."

It was then that Pug opened his eyes, hearing the familiar voice although he wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or not. He blinked a few times, seeing his son not too far away, along with all the other officers and the crew members of the Devilfish.

Byron knelt down, looked at his father for a moment. "Dad...what...how..."

"My ship sunk..." His voice was hoarse from not using it for days and his eyes flickered closed before he forced them open again and looked into his son's face.

"Don't speak, Dad..." He turned, looked up at the men. "Well don't just stand there... Get some water."

One of the men hurried back inside the submarine and came back with a cup of water which he handed to Byron. Kneeling down, Byron poured the water into his father's mouth, said, "Drink, Dad...drink..."

As the water was poured into his mouth, Pug swallowed it, the moisture feeling good against his dry throat. He hadn't had anything to drink since before the ship sunk.

"There you go... We need to get him below." Byron nodded, looked over at the hatch.

Carefully, some of the men lifted Pug up again, brought him to the hatch and then down into the submarine where they carried him to the officers quarters. There wasn't much room there, but they set him down on one of the cots.

He followed his father closely, kept up with the other men. Turning, he said, "Bring some food and more water."

The men left, leaving the father and son alone in the room as some of them went to get what Byron asked for.

Pug stared blankly upward for a moment before he turned his head and looked at his son. He had been beginning to doubt that he would ever be rescued, and now he found himself safe inside a submarine with his younger son.

Byron stared at his father, gave a bit of a smile. "Hey, Dad..."

"Hey, Byron." His voice wasn't quite as hoarse as it had been last time he'd spoken, the water having helped a little.

"Dad... I didn't know you were out here... I'm... They must have sent a letter home." He sat back, thought of how his family must feel right now.

Pug gave a small nod. "I wouldn't be surprised if they've reported me missing by now."

He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been out there, but he knew it had to be at least a few days.

"Yeah... we'll get that taken care of." He nodded, looked up at the men who entered, handed him a glass of water and a plate of food. "Well here you are."

"Yes, I am." Pug agreed, sitting up slightly so that he could eat and drink easier, although pulling himself upwards sent pain all the way down his leg.

"Don't move, Dad...Not too much." He looked down, asked, "Anything hurting more? Broken?"

He glanced at his leg, which throbbed painfully. "I have a feeling my right leg is broken."

Looking down at the leg, Byron grimaced. "Yeah... I think it's broken too..."

"I'll be alright." Pug said, looking down at the water and food that had been handed to him, grateful to be on the submarine and out of the water.

"I'll get a medical team down here as soon as possible." Byron nodded, looked up at his father. "How long have you been out there?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Pug said, starting to eat the food, "At least a few days. It was hard to keep track of the time."

"Alright... We'll get it all figured out." Nodding, he looked around, suddenly at a loss for words.

Pug wasn't entirely sure what else to say to his son, finished the plate of food he'd been given and set it to the side before carefully lying down again, wincing when he moved the leg. "How's the hunting been Briny?"

"Alright... It's been quiet for several days, guess that's a good thing... Where were you, dad? The last letter I got was after Pearl Harbor."

"I was reassigned to the Northampton, we were out at sea when we get caught by submarines and torpedoed. The ship went down." Pug didn't even know how many of the men had gotten off, how many had gone down with the ship.

"Wow..." He sat there, stared at his father's face. "I...I'm sorry..."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "I'll have to see when we get back where they want me next. I might have lost my chance at a sea command."

"Don't worry about that now, dad... You just got rescued from the ocean, that doesn't happen often..."

Pug nodded. "I know."

At that moment, he found himself exhausted by everything that had just happened and his eyes slid closed, sleep threatening to close in.

"Go to sleep, dad...Go to sleep." Byron nodded, patted his dad's chest as the man lay back.

He didn't respond to his son, was asleep a moment later.


	11. Return to Pearl

This chapter I wrote Rhoda and Madeline. My friend has continued to write Warren.

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

For a while, Pug Henry didn't stir, was fast asleep as the Devilfish started back towards port and slept for hours as they sailed without incident back home. They were almost back to Pearl Harbor when finally his eyes flickered open.

Byron had been sitting there, had been relieved of duties for the moment. "Hey...you're awake..."

It took Pug a moment to get his bearings but he smiled faintly at his son. "Hi Byron. Was I out long?"

"Couple of hours. You needed the sleep, don't worry about it."

Pug raised himself on one elbow, glanced around the small quarters. He couldn't think of anything to say, but was saved the trouble when another officer stuck his head into the room. "We'll be in port in a few minutes."

Byron turned, nodded. "Well...You heard that."

"Yes, I did." Pug sat up, glanced at his still untreated leg. He knew that he was not getting off the submarine without help, but was glad to just be arriving back in Pearl Harbor.

Byron nodded, glanced at the leg. "I couldn't get anyone in here... How does it feel?"

"It's alright." The leg was still very painful, but he didn't mention it. "How am I going to get out of here?"

"Either a stretcher or a wheel chair, whichever one we can get."

The officer who had come in a minute ago came back after the submarine made port. "We're back," he said, glancing from father to son.

Nodding again, Byron said, "Could ya get us a stretcher, Dave? We need to get him off this ship."

Dave shrugged. "I could get one, but I don't know about getting it down the hatch. I'll find one and have it waiting outside of the submarine for you. Does that sound alright Lieutenant?"

"Probably the best we can do..." Byron sighed, nodded. "Alright, thanks, Dave."

Pug watched Dave leave the room, then looked back towards his son in silence.

"We'll have it taken care of, dad... Wonder if Warren will be home..."

"We'll soon find out," Pug said, slowly moving his legs over the side of the bed, despite the pain. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to get out of the submarine, but he didn't want to just sit there.

"Yeah..." He nodded, glanced around. "How's everything with mom? I haven't heard anything from her lately."

Pug glanced down at the mention of Rhoda, trying to decide whether he should tell him. Warren already knew, should he just tell Byron too? He decided that breaking that news could wait a little while. "Let's get off this submarine, Briny."

"Alright." Byron nodded, stood. Looking at his father, he stood, thinking. "Uh...not sure how we'll do this..."

Carefully, standing up on his good leg and holding onto the frame of the cot with the other, Pug looked at him, hesitating for a moment as he thought about their options. "I could hop..."

However, it was then that the officer, Dave returned. "Lieutenant, you can get on one side of him, I can get on the other and together we should be able to get him off."

"Absolutely." He nodded, walked over and took hold of his father arm. Wrapping it around his shoulder, he said, "Alright, dad, I've got you."

Pug didn't say anything as they slowly began to help him off the submarine. It took them a while, especially when they got to the hatch but they finally made it out into the fresh air, where like Dave said, there was a stretcher waiting.

Helping his father to the stretcher, he laid him down, said, "Alright, can you take the other end?"

Dave nodded, and picked up the other end. Together they carried Pug from the dock and brought him to the nearest hospital where a doctor immentatily took him into a room to treat him.

Once they were at the hospital, Dave glanced at Byron. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. See you around."

"Yeah, dad...see ya." Byron nodded, waved as they moved his father away.

Dave left and for a while no one said anything to Byron until the doctor returned from the room and approached him. "Your father's going to be fine," he said, "His only injury is a broken leg which I've set and which should heal just fine. He's awake if you want to go see him."

Byron nodded, walked into the room. Knocking, he said, "Hey..."

Pug smiled faintly at him when he came in. "Hi Byron."

"How are you feeling?" He stepped in slowly.

"Just fine," Pug replied, "I see no reason for me to stay here, I want to go see Janice and Warren. I can stay there."

"Dad, you need to rest for a while. You just got rescued from the ocean and broke your leg..."

"I'm a lot better off then many of the people in this hospital," Pug said.

"Don't start with that." Byron shook his head, wouldn't hear that. "You need to rest here for a while. I'll go and find Warren and Janice."

The doctor who had treated him came back then, hearing the end of the conversation. "Actually, if Captain Henry wants to go home," he said, "I don't see any reason to keep him here, as long as he stays off of that leg and comes back so that we can make sure it's healing right."

"I'd like that," Pug said, glancing at Byron for a moment, before looking back at the doctor.

Sighing, Byron shrugged, smirked. "It seems no one agrees with me..."

Going into another room for a moment, the doctor came back with a set of wooden crutches which he handed to Pug. "Take care of yourself, Captain," he said, before going to take care of another patient.

"Let's go," Pug said to Byron, wanting to get out of the hospital.

Byron smirked, followed his father as the man began to move. "Dad... We need to get you off your feet, you need to rest."

"I rested in the submarine," Pug said.

"Dad..." Byron stared at his father, slightly serious.

And I'll rest when we get to the house," Pug added as they left the hospital behind them.

Byron stepped forward, called a taxi that was passing by. "Alright, Dad... alright."

Together they got into a taxi and headed towards Warren and Janice's house.


	12. Phone Call Home

This chapter I wrote Rhoda and Madeline. My friend has continued to write Warren.

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

In the family house back in Washington D.C. the phone rang. Rhoda was still sleeping in the bedroom and Madeline had busied herself in the kitchen making breakfast so she called out to Warren in the other room. "Warren, can you answer that?"

"Of course." Standing, Warren walked over and took the phone off the hook. "Hello?"

"Warren?" Janice's voice came across the line. "Is that you?"

Nodding on his side, Warren said, "Yes, it's me...Janice? Why are you calling? Has something happened?"

"He's here, Warren! Dad's here!"

Staring into space, he wasn't sure he heard her right. "...What?"

"Dad's here, Warren. Right in the room with me. Do you want me to put him on?"

"Janice...What...I..." He was in shock, wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"I'll put him on."

There was a moment's silence over the phone line before his father's voice came over the phone line. "Hello Warren."

"...D...Dad?"

"Yes, it's me, Warren."

"How...When...Oh..." He may have fainted right there, felt incredibly light headed.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through." Pause. "I was separated from the other men on the ship, only just got back to Pearl a little while ago."

"I...I'm so glad to hear from you..." Tears started to come to Warren face, tears of joy.

"How's your mother and Madeline?"

"They're..." He turned, almost dropped the phone. "Madeline, mom... it's dad..."

In a moment, Madeline left the breakfast she'd been cooking and came into the other room, feeling as though her hopes were soaring. "He's alive? He's alright?"

She crossed the room, feeling a smile come across her face.

"He's on the phone..." He raised it a little, smirked.

Madeline glanced towards the kitchen, then at the phone. "Can he come here so that we can all see him? Do you think he can get a leave?"

She wanted to see her father face to face, as if to really assure herself that he was alive.

"I don't know..." He turned back to the phone, spoke into it. "Dad... you think you could come to D.C.?"

For a moment there was silence on the other end. "Possibly."

"Well Madeline certainly would like it. She's..." He turned back to his sister, simply smiled.

"Why don't you put her on?"

He reached the phone out to her, said, "He wanted to talk to you."

Madeline took the phone, longing to hear her father's voice. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello Madeline."

She smiled when she heard his voice, something she'd been wondering if she'd ever hear again. "Can you come to Washington?"

"I'll try. Is your mother up?"

"No... she isn't..."

"Tell her I called, and that I'm alright."

"Of course Dad."

While she wanted to talk to him longer, she handed the phone back to Warren. "Breakfast is going to burn if I don't go back into the kitchen," she said.

He smiled at her, took the phone. "Dad...Where are you? Are you staying with Janice?"

"Yes, I'm at your house with Janice. Byron's with me, too."

"Byron's there? And...So...Wow." He shook his head, amazed at all of this.

"Yes, Byron's here. It was his submarine that found me, and he came back to the house with me."

"So...I suspect that we'll meet soon? I...I really want to see you, Dad...I really do."

"I'll do my best to get to Washington."

"Alright." He nodded, glanced around, unsure what to say.

"It was good talking to you, Warren."

"It was...amazing talking to you, Dad... I love you."

"Love you too, Warren. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone, stared at it.

When he hung up the phone, Pug glanced across the room to where Byron was sitting. "They've asked if I can get to Washington."

Byron nodded, glanced at Pug. "Well... I think you should do it."

"I'm planning on it," Pug said, "I just need to get the plane tickets and I'll be on my way. I can stay there until I'm well enough for duty again."

"Of course..." Byron nodded, looked up again. "You think... I think I'll try to get some leave, come with you."

Pug nodded. "If they'll give it to you."

He glanced over at Janice who smiled. "I'll come with you too, with Vic. We can get the whole family together again."

"That's what I'd like." Byron nodded, sighed. "Maybe they'll give me leave...Hopefully."

Once again Pug nodded. "See if you can get it. We haven't all been together for a while."

"Yeah, I know." Shrugging, he looked around, as if the commanding officer was somewhere in that room.

"Why don't you go talk to him," Pug suggested, "I want to see if I can find someone from my ship, Commander Grigg. I gave him pictures to keep dry during the sinking that I'm hoping to get back."

"Alright." Byron stood, headed for the door. "I'll see what I can figure out."


	13. Sharing the Pain

This chapter I wrote Rhoda and Madeline. My friend has continued to write Warren.

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Once Byron left, Pug also left the house and took a taxi to the place where he was told he would find Grigg, a small house in Pearl Harbor. It took him a little while to get up the front steps, not used to have to relay of the crutches the doctor had given him to be able to get around. Finally reaching the door, he knocked, and hoped that the other navy officer would answer.

Walking over and opening it, Grigg stared for a moment. "Well I'll be..."

"Hello Commander," Pug said, "I'm sorry to just show up like this, but I was wondering if you had my pictures."

"You...I..." Grigg stared for a moment, took a step back.

Pug looked at him for a moment. "Yes, I survived Commander. A submarine picked me up, I just got back a little while ago. Do you have the pictures?"

"Yes... of course." Nodding, Grigg turned, went to get the pictures. Coming back a few minutes later, he returned. "Here you are... You're one lucky man, Captain."

"I know." Pug took the pictures, balancing the best he could with the crutches and his good foot as he slid the pictures into his pocket. "Thank you, Commander. They wouldn't have stayed dry if I'd had them with me."

"No problem, Captain... God speed to you." He nodded, saluted.

He awkwardly saluted him. "Goodbye, it was good seeing you."

"Amazing seeing you, sir."

A faint smile crossed Pug's face as he nodded, and then headed down the path again. He knew that he was lucky to still be alive, and was grateful for it.

Meanwhile, Byron had found a way to get a few days of leave, had come back to the house.

When he came into the house, and saw him, Pug asked, "Well, did you get it Briny?"

"Yeah, I did. They'll give me a few days, so I can go..." He smiled, nodded to his father.

"That's nice of them," Pug said, sitting down on the couch again and putting his right leg up. "There's actually something I need to talk with you about, before we leave."

He had made the decision that he was going to tell his son what was happening. It only seemed right that he should know.

"Alright Dad." He nodded, walked over and sat down on the couch beside his father.

Taking a deep breath, Pug tried to figure out what the best way to break the news was. He knew that Warren hadn't taken it very well, although his oldest son had made no mention of it on the phone. "Do you know Pamela Tudsbury? I know that Natalie knew her in Paris a few years ago."

"I think I've heard the name." He nodded, looked up at his father.

"Her father is a war correspondent for Great Britain, he's in broadcasting," Pug said, "Your mother and I met them when we went to Berlin. They sailed on the same ship as us."

"Ah..." He nodded again, continued to look at Pug. "So... what's that got to do with anything?"

For a moment, Pug didn't say anything. "I'll explain it all, Byron. Do you remember Palmer Kirby? He was in Berlin too, at the same time as your mother and I. You were there when he left, right after you got out of Poland."

"Yeah, I think I've met him, I think." He nodded again, looked up. "Dad, what's wrong?"

He looked down for a moment, before meeting his son's eyes. No matter how hard it was, Byron deserved to know the truth. "Your mother wrote me a letter, it arrived here right after Pearl Harbor, telling me that she's fallen in love with Palmer Kirby and asking me for divorce."

Byron sat there, stared at his father's eyes. Confusion filled his face, the situation seemed... impossible. "...What?"

Pug nodded. "That's not all Byron..."

The confusion continued to fill his face, forcing him to put his hand through his hair as he thought.

"I've developed feelings for Pam, she's made it clear that she's in love with me, although I'm not entirely sure why. I want to stay with your mother, but then I got her letter..." Pug paused, "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I thought it best that you know the truth."

"Dad... What are you talking about?..." Byron stared at his father, couldn't believe the words for one second.

Getting the words out where difficult. "I'm not sure if the marriage is going to last, Byron," he said after a moment's pause, "I hope it will, but I just don't know anymore."

"Dad..." Byron stood, walked away and began to pace.

Pug watched his son, unsure of how well he was taking it. "Speak your mind."

"I... I don't know what to say, what to think... I..." He continued to pace, his hands running through his hair.

"It'll work out in the end," He said, "I understand that you need time to think about this. Why don't we get our plane tickets?"

"I...I have to think, Dad...Please, just let me think." He looked around at nothing, simply stood there now.

"I'll get our tickets," Pug said, going to stand up again. He knew that he was spending way too much time on his feet, but it was better to leave Byron alone for a time, and someone needed to get the tickets.


	14. Heading to Washington

This chapter I wrote Rhoda and Madeline. My friend has continued to write Warren.

I do not own The Winds of War/ War and Remembrance. All rights belong to Herman Wouk, who wrote an amazing story.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

At the table in the hotel room where the Tudsbury's had been staying for the last few days since coming up from Pearl Harbor, Alistair Tudsbury was looking at a letter that had just arrived, the newspaper on the table in front of him. "Hey Pam!" He called to his daughter who was across the room. "We're going to Washington! I just got a letter, there's plenty of war news in the capital, so we should be able to get some good information for our next broadcast."

"Alright..." She was about to continue, sat back and realized who may very well be in Washington. "Pug..." She whispered the name, sat back and thought on it for a moment. They hadn't spoken since Pearl Harbor, not even a letter. The chance of meeting again, it brought a tear of joy to her eye.

"Oh say, did you hear the news about the Northampton?" Her father asked, "It's in the paper, the ship went down a few days ago. Wasn't that the ship Captain Henry was commanding? That's bad luck, so soon after the California went down."

He went back to looking at the letter.

She glanced up, stared blankly at him. Pug's ship, sunk? She hadn't gotten any letters in sometime, had assumed it was because of the letter from Rhoda. Now... The tears of joy were no traded with tears of fear, fear of what might have happened.

Of course Tudsbury was clueless to what was running through Pam's mind. He had asked Pug Henry once in Russia whether the two of them were lovers, that time when Pam had turned to stone, refusing to go anywhere unless Pug was going there too. But after they had gotten back to London and moved on from there, he had long ago put the thought from his mind and forgotten about it.

"Why don't you start packing our bags, Pam?"

She looked up, her face rather pale. "Ye... Yes, alright, I'll do that..." She stood, walked into her room. Opening a drawer, she slowly began to get get clothing out, thinking as she did.

"What do you think about Washington?" Her father said, not moving as she packed, his loud voice carrying through the house. "I've heard it's a beautiful city."

"Yes, it is... Very nice..." She barely listened as she packed, was thinking more then anything. 'Oh, Pug, please don't be gone... please.'

Tudsbury continued talking, "You'll drive me around the city, won't you Pam?"

"I imagine so..." The conversation was almost forgotten by her, the responses simply a secondary thing.

"It'll be a sight nicer then Berlin, without all those Nazi flags flying around, and without a war brewing on the same continent. We're further away from that all here, no bombs and blackouts like we have in London. For a moment, you can almost forgot that there's a war going on until you pick up the paper."

She didn't respond, had completely forgotten about him and almost forgotten about the clothes. Tears were beginning to come to her eyes, the mere idea of Pug's death destroying her inside.

"Do you think that we should broadcast about the spirit of the American people, Pam?" Tudsbury hadn't even realized she was thinking about something other then the trip they were about to take. "They took Pearl Harbor hard but there seems to be a longing for revenge now. They're finally in our side, about time. Now we don't have to fight on alone with the Russians."

"I don't know..." She muttered the words, still thinking.

"I talked to Pug about the war a lot, told him that we needed the Americans in it, and he agreed, although he couldn't do anything about it. This was what we needed, now that we've got America on our side, we'll have an easier time beating the Germans."

At the mention of Pug her tears finally came, forcing her to put a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Are you alright, Pam?" Tudsbury had finally figured out that something was bothering her. "Don't you want to go to Washington?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." She shouted the words back, tried not to have them filled with tears.

"Alright." Tudsbury said. "Are you almost done packing, I want to get on that plane?"

"Yes, almost." She'd barely started, most of the few articles of clothing that she had not even moved to her bed, let alone her suitcase.

"Have you gotten my things together too?"

"No, not yet... Give me some time, please." She didn't want to sound mad, although it might have seemed that way.

"Just hurry it up, Pam," Tudsbury said, as demanding as he always was. "The sooner we leave here, the sooner we can be in Washington."

"I know!" She shouted those words, too upset to notice.


End file.
